Twisted Reality
by Devil-MayCare-Kid
Summary: How Lily and James fell in love, from Lily's point of view. Chapter one: Lily is shocked to recieve a letter from a school she'd never heard of. Now she's in for an adventure, meeting new friends, new rivals, and being shunned for being muggle born.


A/N:

We've all heard the sappy love stories (don't get me wrong, they're great and I read them too) about how Lily and James met at Hogwarts and became a couple which led to reproduction which led to Harry Potter. This is my twisted version of the story. I'm not much of a Romance fan so I know and understand it won't be great. It will however provide a few explanations to small details, like why does Draco hates muggle borns so much, read and eventually you'll find out!

This is from Lily's point of view, for the time being at least. This too will degrade the story, as in the past I've only done stories revolving around characters, never from a fixed point of view.

Chapter one.

A letter received, a world discovered.

My hands trembled, still gripping the envelope tightly. I'd seen it countless times before, all in my dreams, but I'm not dreaming this time. Am I? No, can't be. I can hear Mother and Petunia bickering in the kitchen. Petunia's so jealous of me, just because I'm the youngest and get spoiled to a degree. She doesn't realize that Mother isn't letting me grow up. She wants me to be her child forever.

"Lily?" Father chimed glancing over at me. "What's in the mail dear?"

My attention returned to the letter. I picked up the letter opener from on the table and held it in my slightly trembling hand. What was I waiting for? It was addressed to me wasn't it? It's mine to open at my will. Yet I usually showed Father and let either him or Mother open it and read it before deciding whether or not it was appropriate for me to see. I placed the letter opener under the wax seal and smoothly opened it without the wax cracking. I'm eleven for crying out loud; I can open my own mail.

"Lily what is it?" Father repeated. I know he must think its flyers. We get them every now and then, usually begging for the return of a missing child or a stolen puppy. I always sit down with the newest flyer and stare at the picture until I've memorized every detail of the image; I won't let them be forgotten.

"Nothing Father." I replied quickly and turned on my heel dashing upstairs and into my room quickly. I shut the door behind me, satisfied with the solid click. Knowing it was shut I moved to my dresser and opened the second bottom drawer. Inside is, as always, a small wooden chest. I ran my hand along the cool wood before opening the latch and lifting the lid back on its hinges. I placed the wax seal inside with the rest of my 'treasures.' Just small tokens to remind me of things. Several snap shots, a few retired coins, letters from friends and family along with the few diary entries I've written.

Closing the lid quietly as possible I shut the drawer and made my way over to the large bay window that overlooks the vegetable garden. Father likes living in the country, he likes to be able to see the stars at night, it's why we live so far from London. I pulled a sheet of parchment from the thick envelope. Maybe this is when the reality would drift from the dream. In the dream the letter had stated absurdly that I was welcomed to some school, a school which surely wouldn't, no, couldn't exist.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no lather than July 31.

Yours sincerely

Minevra McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.'

I couldn't imagine the look on my face. I was probably beat red with eyes wide as tea saucers! Of course I shouldn't be surprised. My dreams like that, the really vivid ones, they always come true. It's ironic, whenever I told my friends at school of the dreams they teased me. Called me a witch, told me that I was willing them to come true. I never believed them; they were only teasing after all. It's probably them! I realized, they had probably sent me this letter as a joke. I felt my face grow hot. I'd completely bought into it, thankful that no one had been around to see my reaction to it, I read through it again.

"You await my owl?" I didn't need to glance into the mirror to know I was probably the colour of a tomato. "I should've known at that part." I sighed heavily. For a moment at least, I had wished the letter was real. Turning back to the window I screamed. Two yellow eyes bore into me. I blinked several times to clear my vision but they were still there. It took my Mother's footsteps on the stairs for me to realize I was staring into the eyes of an owl. It was perched there in the cherry tree outside my window. I was just getting over my shock when Mother knocked and entered quietly.

"Lily, darling? What's wrong? Is it another flyer?" The questions went in one ear and out the other. I used my hand gripping the letter to point towards the owl. Mother misinterpreted the action and believed it was the letter which upset me. She gently took the letter from my hand, she used the loving motherly hand, so I didn't know she had it until I heard her reaction. "Lily! This is wonderful!"

"It is?" I questioned her raising an eyebrow. I should have known she'd have this reaction. My Mother is still a child at heart. A firm believer in everything from witches to guardian angels.

"Yes!" She cried opening the bay window. To my shock the owl flew inside as if she'd beckoned to it, or called it by name. She grabbed a sheet of paper from my desk and scribbled down a quick note, turned back to the owl who was now holding it's leg out. With some difficulty she attached the reply to the owl's leg and stepped back to where I was now standing to watch him soar.

For me the next to months went by in a whirl of colours and disbelief. There are only a few memories I can obtain when looking back. Meeting Hagrid was definitely the most memorable of the events. I remembered the Leaky Cauldron, and Diagon Alley, and receiving my wand. It's hard to believe that I'm on a train, on a hidden platform, about to leave London and not return for a whole school year!

"Hi." I glanced up in the direction of the voice. Two young girls stood in the doorway. "Are these seats saved?" The first asked me. I shook my head quickly, red hair falling out of my bun as I did so.

"I'm Clare Steward, and this is my friend Jenny Barker." The blonde girl said taking a seat across from me. She had icy blue eyes that gazed out the window quietly. Her friend Jenny looked fairly plain and simple. Dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a little on the chubby side.

"I'm Lily Evans." I said somewhat nervously. It'd just sunk in that these two girls were witches, they'd known about magic their entire lives, probably knew a few spells by now, and then there was me, a 'muggle' born girl who'd just discovered the magical world.

"Evans did you say? Can't say I know the name." Jenny said quietly.

"Who're your parents?" Clare asked immediately after.

"Henry and Portia Evans. My Father is a highly respected accountant, and on top of being a house wife my Mother is a brilliant caterer." I said proudly. The two of them burst out in giggles.

" So you're a muggle born then!" Clare said standing up. Jenny did the same.

"My parents," Jenny said, carefully pronouncing each syllable. "Work for the Ministry of Magic, if you even know what that is!" She said and followed Clare out. I'm going to have to be cold and distant. If I'm not, well, it won't be pretty.

"Hi, is anyone sitting in here with you?" I looked up quickly. A handsome boy about my age stood in the doorway this time. He had dark brown hair that could easily pass for black, and brilliant golden brown eyes. His next words echoed my thoughts. "Wow. You're beautiful." He said in a whisper, I'm not sure as to whether or not I was intended to hear it so I just smiled softly and watched him sit down across from me, exactly where Clare had sat only two moments before.

"Lily Evans." I said holding my hand out to shake his. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." I chimed politely.

"Muggle born?" He asked me quietly. "Either way, the pleasure is all mine Miss Evans." He took my hand and raised it to his lips kissing it softly. "I am Sirius Black." He said releasing my hand. I could feel myself blushing. There goes my sweet sixteen party.

"Yes, I'm muggle born. I take it you're not?" I asked after a moment.

Sirius shook his head, brown hair falling into his eyes. It was hard to resist the urge to brush it out of his face, to ensure I didn't I turned to look out the window. It was after all my first time on a train, but that seemed over shadowed by the entire prospect of the magical world I was entering. "Wish I was muggle born." He muttered under his breath. Knowing I wasn't meant to hear the last comment I held my tongue. "Then I wouldn't be living in that hell hole. I swear to god I'll be the end of that woman."

He must be talking about his Mother. It must be terrible to feel that way about someone. Sirius continued to mutter quietly, as if he just needed to say the things to someone, whether they were listening or not. He rambled on about how disgusting it was the way most pure bloods regarded muggle born or half bloods, or things he was going to do to anger his mother as soon as he was out of school. He fell silent after several minutes. "You're a great listener." He said quietly.

"Thanks." I replied without thinking. Then I realized he'd been joking, he didn't realize I'd heard every word he'd spoken.

"Wow, I thought you'd tuned me out." He said grinning widely enough that she could see it in his reflection on the cool glass. Turning around I couldn't help but smile back, he was so good looking, and he possessed a definite charm.

"Finally an empty one." Another boy's voice drifted too them. "Oh, no, not empty, there's two people inside, we should keep looking James." He said walking past their compartment brushing shaggy light brown hair out of his face.

Sirius glanced over to me, as if requesting my permission; I nodded slowly, not really wanting anymore company than I had already. I craned my neck to see the boys, glimpsing at them only for a moment before they entered and seated themselves.

The first boy had light brown hair, tangled yet still lying flat. He had dark circles under his eyes and a few bruises, not to mention a fresh cut across his cheek. I assumed I knew why he had the baggy eyes, he, like me, had probably stayed up late admiring the full moon. "Hello," I started quietly. "I'm Lily Evans, and this is Sirius Black."

"We know Sirius Black." The second by said tauntingly. I turned my attention to him; he had messy jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Both were very boyish looking, but I liked it. Possibly because I hate my own hair. It's red, and straight as a stick! "Everybody knows Sirius Black." He said again, still in the taunting voice. He turned to me and asked, "You think he's dreamy don't you? All the other girls do, they think he's wonderful." He said stressing the last word. I could feel myself blushing again, he was right, Sirius did come across as dreamy, a real romantic, and I was attracted to him.

"I uh, just met him." I said slowly.

"Leave Lily be, she's done nothing to you." Sirius said protectively. It was then I realized that I'd made my first valuable friend.

"Lily?" He replied jokingly. "With your face I'd've thought it would be Rose."

"Please, pay no attention to James!" The second boy spoke up again. This is Mr. Potter and I am Remus Lupin." He said offering his hand first to me, then to Sirius, James did the same, thus making all introductions formal.


End file.
